Crushed
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Neji and Tenten oneshot. A little fluffy, romantic, and sad story about how Neji and Tenten "crossed the line." Will Neji defy the Hyuuga destiny to be with her? Told from Tenten's point of view.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's a little something to read that I wrote a long, long time ago. Thanks to **TheSilverHeart **who convinced me to put it up. It's a different take from my regular Anko/Kakashi series. This one is Tenten and Neji and how they finally "crossed the line." It's quite fluffy, romantic, and a bit sad at times. It's told from TenTen's point of view also. So I hope you enjoy this oneshot. And just so you know - as with most of my stuff, there's a lemon. Oh, and just so I say it, "I don't own Naruto." Enjoy!

-----

Neji and I have been team mates for as long as we've been ninjas. Rock Lee and Gai-sensei round out our team. That was before, when we were a team. But now, we're sent on missions singly, or in twos, or with other ninjas – whatever the missions require. Our original team is often united because we compliment each others' skills so perfectly. When this happens, most of the time, if Gai-sensei is not present, Neji takes the lead. He and I, as well as Lee, have been together for years fighting, completing missions, relying on each other and watching each other's backs. We've saved each other's lives countless times. We know we can count on each other. The only problem I have with this whole situation is I've developed a killer crush on Hyuuga Neji.

We are both 16. He is the most gifted product of the Hyuuga clan in centuries. Unfortunately for him, fate chose him to be born intro a side branch of the clan rather than the main branch like his cousin Hyuuga Hinata. I myself am not too shabby skill-wise, being a weapons expert. I do what Neji cannot, he does what I cannot. His byakugan eye can see things that I aim for and strike without seeing them myself. I never miss a target, he never misses anything else. Our skills make us a formidable duo. I can strike from a distance or battle hand to hand with any of my various weapons of choice. Neji is deadly up close and within certain ranges. That leaves our third member, Rock Lee as our taijutsu specialist. We are a well rounded team.

Tsunade sends our team on many missions, and we have a very high success rate. Recently, we were summoned to her office where she gave us instructions to surround a camp of infidels who were planning to attack a small village. Since Gai-sensei was off on a mission with Kakashi, we would be taking Naruto with us. After discussing the mission amongst ourselves, it was decided that Naruto and Rock Lee would circle outside the perimeter of the infidel's camp, while Neji and I would attack from the front. It would take three days to get into position, and then a smoke bomb would signal our time to attack. It was all well thought out and soon we were off. I was going to spend three days traveling with Neji. How often I'd looked at him and wondered if he felt about me the same way I feel about him.

Once traveling on our mission, we finally came to the point where we would be separating. Neji and I would camp there for a day and a half while Naruto and Rock Lee got into position, had time to rest, and then released the smoke bomb. The enemy wasn't too far ahead, but far enough so they couldn't scout us. Neji instructed us, "Tenten, we'll stay here tonight. Naruto, Lee, circle around and make sure you stay out of sight. As soon as you are in position, make sure you rest, for tomorrow night is when we strike."

"Right!" said Lee and Naruto and they were off. I had already begun setting up the tent that Neji and I would share. It's funny how adults have no problem with kunoichi sharing bed chambers with male ninja. They must think we don't have any thoughts of sex or relations while we're on missions. I've got news for them. I know one thing for sure; I'm going to have a very hard time not having thoughts about Neji when we're alone in a tent together.

The tent was set up and the moon had come out. We brought instant food along with us so there was no need for a fire to attract attention. I saw Neji sitting in the moonlight and went over to sit by him, "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"What a beautiful moon." The moon resembled his own eyes.

"Are we alone?" I asked.

"I'll check." He activated his byakugan and took a look around. "Nothing but animals. We're safe."

"I thought so. I didn't sense anyone." Then he looked at me in the moonlight. I said, "What is it Neji?" My heart went pitter patter as he looked at me.

"It's nothing," he said, "its not important."

"Does it have something to do with our mission?"

"No, that's why it's not important."

I pushed him, "Does it have something to do with me?" He turned and looked at me, softening a bit. God is he handsome. "Is it something I've done?" He turned again, looked at me for a second and then grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked! I hadn't seen it coming, but it was fantastic. He pressed himself hard against me, I touched his neck. Then suddenly, he stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tenten. Really, I'm so sorry."

_NO! Don't be sorry!_ "Why! You have no need to be sorry."

"I shouldn't have done that. You're my team mate, and we both need to keep on our toes."

"But Neji."

"I'm sorry." He got up and walked away. I was so disappointed.

I knew things were going to be a bit awkward after that kiss, but we both needed to get some rest. I didn't care what he thought, or what he did, I needed to be the effective and deadly kunoichi that I am, so I decided to get some sleep.

I went to the tent and he wasn't there. So I got in my sleeping bag and waited. About half an hour later I heard him outside the tent. He came in quietly. I sat up immediately and said, "I was getting worried about you. Where did you go?"

"I walked around scouting. Thinking about what happened."

I held my hand out to him, "Come here." He sat down next to me. "Neji I've wanted that to happen for some time now."

He was shocked, "You have?"

"I spend more time with you than with anyone. Training, on missions, everything. It's only natural that I become attracted to the man I spend the most time with."

"But the mission, we have to be alert."

"I know. We will. Neji,"

"Yes?"

"I have this strange feeling in my stomach when I'm with you. When you kissed me, that feeling felt like a million butterflies. I want to kiss you again."

"We shouldn't."

"I don't care. I'd do anything for you." He looked at me and I leaned in closer to him. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but was struggling with the idea. I decided not to wait anymore, and I kissed him instead. He grabbed my upper arms as I kissed him and I did something I didn't think I'd do, I started to undo my clothes. I was feeling things I'd never felt before and I decided that I wanted Neji to take my virginity from me.

I sat back and let him see what I wanted. I undid my top and began to take it off. He watched me, and didn't stop me. His breathing changed as I took my top off. I left my bra on and went to him and began to take his shirt off. He let me, looking at my face occasionally. I slipped my pants off. I was in front of him in nothing but my underwear and judging by the bulge that was evident in his pants, he wanted what was coming next.

I unhooked my bra and let it drop. He watched in disbelief and great interest. Then I hooked my thumbs in my underwear and slid them off too. I got up on my knees and walked to him. I began pulling down his pants and underwear when he said, "Are we really going to do this?"

"All I want, all I've ever wanted is you Neji."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes." I pulled his underwear down the rest of the way. We got close to each other then, naked in our tent and began tentatively kissing again. He was definitely nervous at first, but it's not like I knew what I was doing either, but I was willing to do anything to have him. I lay back pulling him to me. With the mounting excitement of his flesh pressed against mine, he was able to slip inside me with a little effort. I had no idea what to expect, but the level of pleasure I experienced at that moment, was something I'd never forget. We kissed and he pushed himself into me a few times, ejaculating quickly, neither of us believing what we'd just done. He said, "I'm sorry, I've never done that before."

I told him, "Neither have I. I'm so glad it was with you."

"Me too." We kissed some more, and then tried again a little later. We did a little better that time, lasting a little longer. Soon we lay, tired in the moonlit tent when I asked him, "Neji are things going to be weird between us now?"

"Honestly Tenten, I don't want things to change. I really care about you, I always have, but there are things expected of me, not only as a team leader, but as a Hyuuga. My family won't understand about you, even though they all know you and respect you highly."

"So because I'm not a Hyuuga, I can't be with you?"

"That's what they'd say."

"Well, what would you say?"

"I'd say the hell with them if it was in my power to say. But as of now, it is not."

I was crestfallen. This man who I cared so much about, who I had just given something so precious to, could not return my feelings openly. He told me, "Thank you for tonight, but we do need to rest now." I nodded, saddened by this turn of events. I rolled away from him and cried a little silently. I knew he could tell. A minute later, he got close to me and put his arm around me. I draped my arm over his and felt a little better. Soon, I slept.

Things were a bit weird in the morning. I packed quickly and prepared to wait for our signal. We ate, trying not to act strangely toward each other, but there was definitely an uncomfortable air between us that needed to be addressed.

After some time, we saw the smoke signal and that meant it was time for action. Neji said, "Tenten, ready to go?"

"Right!" Immediately, all awkwardness was gone, as I once again became the kunoichi that people feared.

"Are you sure? You're not upset about last night?"

"I have a mission to complete Neji. So do you. Let's get to work." He smiled. He knew I was onboard and focused.

We traveled quickly and came upon the camp of the infidels. Naruto and Rock Lee were close, but had not yet appeared. Neji sent a signal and we all attacked at once. There had to be twenty enemies, but we would dispatch them easily. Naruto produced his shadow clones and was attacking from the north, while Rock Lee was attacking from the west. Neji and I pounded down from the south and east. We surprised them all. I summoned weapons and took out many enemies that I never even saw, but who Neji pointed out to me. All went well until one of the enemies started using a lightning jutsu, which the staff I happened to be using brought right to me. All I remember was a white flash and being knocked backward.

I came to with Neji pulling me out of some water I'd been thrown into, "Are you alright Tenten?"

"What happened?"

Neji told me, "Your staff acted like a lightning rod."

"That happened so fast."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. I can't feel my legs too well and my arms feel like they're numb. I'm pretty dizzy too."

"Let me get you out of here. I'll come back and finish these guys off." He picked me up and leapt away with me. He deposited me on a cliff above the melee where I'd be out of reach. I looked down and watched the remaining three members of our team dispatch the other enemies that were there. Some they apprehend, others were knocked out. A final signal was sent which meant that Konoha correctional officers could come pick them up. After the final signal was released, Neji appeared in front of me. He hugged me. I was actually quite surprised he did that.

He said, "All I saw was you flying through the air after a blast hit you. I was terrified that you were hurt. I ran to you, picked you up and got you away from harm. I was pretty pissed after that happened. I took out my anger on the enemy."

I wanted to tell him so many things about how I felt, but all I could say was, "Thank you for saving me Neji."

He touched my face, "You're welcome."

Rock Lee and Naruto joined us shortly, and after some assessing, all of us were ok, just a bit shaken up. I was still pretty sad over this whole ordeal. I knew even though Neji was concerned about me, he couldn't do anything about us. I was crushed.

We made it back to Konoha in a decent amount of time. On the way there, it had started to rain. I went home saddened, but ready for a good rest. Tsunade was pleased with our successful mission and entered our results in our records. After I got home, I opened my bedroom window a crack and went to bed and slept for most of the day listening to the rain outside.

Something outside my window woke me later that evening. "Tenten. Are you there?" It was Neji. What was he doing outside my window?

I yelled down, "I'll be right there."

I ran down the stairs and out the door. What did he want now? And then I saw him, standing against my building in the rain, so I asked him, "What do you want Neji?"

"I wanted to come over and tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I did a lot of thinking today and I've come to a decision."

"What?"

"I even acted on it."

I was confused. I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I told them all – the hell with it." Then I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You didn't!"

"I did. They were none too happy with me either. Too bad. There is not a Hyuuga on earth for me Tenten, because you are the one that I love."

"Do you really mean it?"

He stood up and walked toward me, "Yes Tenten, I really mean it."

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Well,"

"Please tell me you love me too."

"I do. I always have. I love you Neji." We hugged and my heart healed.

From that moment on, we were even more inseparable than before. We started having sex regularly, and carefully. I loved waking up to him while we were on missions. Seeing his naked body knowing I'd been all over it the night before would arouse me instantly.

I eventually asked Neji about his curse mark. He told me that if Naruto ever did become Hokage, that he promised him that he would change the entire Hyuuga clan so that there was no main or side branch. Those of the side branch were marked at four years old with the curse mark, and obliged by fate to defend those of the main branch. Naruto promised to change all that when he became Hokage. We waited, and it finally happened, a bit into the future.

In the meantime, Neji and I dated exclusively for three years until we were both 19. Then it was decided, and finally accepted, after much debate amongst the Hyuuga clan that it was time to accept new blood into the clan. I was finally accepted as Neji's chosen and we made plans to wed.

We were married when we both turned 21. We decided not to have children right away because we were both very active ninjas and in demand by Tsunade continually. We were such an unapproachable team that we were both made special ANBU black ops members. That was five years ago.

We're both 26 now and more deadly than ever. A lot of the older jonin have retired and we've taken their places. Neji is stunning to behold. A beautiful specimen of deadly power. He still excites me to no end. Just putting on our uniforms arouses me because he looks so striking in his. We've both decided that two more years of ANBU duty will be enough for us. After that, we'd like to start teaching at the academy. We've decided that we'd like children, but just a couple. We're interested to see what a Hyuuga and someone from my clan could produce. I can't wait to find out.

-----

**A/N:** See, a little different for me. I wrote this so long ago in a different style completely. Still, I hope you liked this little bit of fluffyness. See you soon!


End file.
